Ahsoka Tano
Ahsoka Tano was the Padawan of Anakin Skywalker and one of his greatest allies and friends. Background Ahsoka Tano, nicknamed "Snips" by her Master and known as "Ashla" after the Clone Wars, was a Jedi Padawan who, after the conflict, helped establish a network of rebels against the Galactic Empire. A Togruta female, Tano was discovered on her homeworld of Shili by Jedi Master Plo Koon, who brought her to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant to receive Jedi training. Following the outbreak of the Clone Wars, Jedi Grand Master Yoda assigned the young Tano to be the Padawan learner of Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, whom she joined at the Battle of Christophsis. Whereas Tano was eager to prove herself, Skywalker had a reputation for recklessness, and they had a rather difficult start as Master and apprentice. Yet, they worked together to rescue Rotta, the son of crime lord Jabba Desilijic Tiure, and returned Rotta to his father, thus facilitating a crucial alliance between the Hutt Clan and the Galactic Republic. As a commander in the Grand Army of the Republic, Tano found a mentor in Clone Captain Rex of the 501st Legion, with whom she and Skywalker collaborated to lead frontline campaigns against the Confederacy of Independent Systems. In her first command position at the Battle of Ryloth, Tano disobeyed orders and lost her entire squadron of pilots, but she managed to rebound and helped secure a victory at Ryloth. Her assignments pitted her against a variety of opponents, from General Grievous and Sith apprentice Asajj Ventress to such bounty hunters as Cad Bane and Aurra Sing. Over time, she matured into a respected leader, contributing to key Republic victories like the Second Battle of Geonosis and the Battle of Mon Cala. She even died during a series of events on Mortis, but the Force wielder known as the Daughter sacrificed herself to bring Tano back to life. Tano gained much experience on and beyond the war front, leading a group of Jedi younglings to revolt against their Trandoshan captors, helping rescue a colony of Togruta from enslavement by the Zygerrian Slave Empire, and serving as an advisor to the Onderon rebels—with her close friend, Lux Bonteri, among them—as they liberated their world from the Confederacy. In a stark turn of events, Tano was framed for the bombing of the Jedi Temple hangar and other homicides, and she escaped into the Coruscant underworld to clear her name. Though she formed an unlikely alliance with Asajj Ventress, she was detained by Republic forces and was consequently barred from the Jedi Order. Ultimately, Skywalker uncovered the true culprit, Tano's friend and fellow Padawan Barriss Offee, and prevented his former apprentice from being convicted of sedition. Nevertheless, the ordeal dislodged Tano's faith in the Jedi. She refused the Jedi Council's offer to rejoin the Order, instead departing in search of a new path. As the Galactic Empire came to power, Tano became an integral figure in a network of rebel cells that she assembled alongside Senator Bail Organa. Under the codename "Fulcrum", she provided intelligence to various insurgent factions, including one cell based on Lothal that was led by Hera Syndulla. Tano took a particular interest in Syndulla's rebels because one of their members, a former Jedi named Kanan Jarrus, had begun to train his own Padawan, Ezra Bridger. In addition, Tano's efforts against the Empire brought her into contact with Skywalker, who by then had become the Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Vader, as well as the Imperial Inquisitors known as the Fifth Brother and the Seventh Sister. Variations Physical Sw192.png|2008 Sw452.png|2013 Sw759.png|2016 Video Game Set Appearances *7675 AT-TE Walker *7680 The Twilight *7751 Ahsoka's Starfighter and Droids *8037 Anakin's Y-wing Starfighter *8098 Clone Turbo Tank *75013 Umbaran MHC (Mobile Heavy Cannon) *75046 Coruscant Police Gunship *75158 Rebel Combat Frigate *853037 Star Wars Magnet Set Notes * Category:Characters Category:Jedi Category:2008 Category:2013 Category:2016 Category:LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars Category:LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens Category:The Clone Wars Category:Star Wars Rebels